Eyes of a Predacon
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: After his awakening, Grimwing and his partner Blackbeak are taken in by the Decepticons, but when their cause becomes less appealing, Grimwing's entire mission in life will turn upside down, and he will discover that, no matter your race, you always have a choice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Warmth. The being inside the Hyperevolution chamber remembered how warm the liquid was. That was his first memory. Also, the feeling of a much smaller being rustling slightly at his shoulder area, perked his interest. He wasnt alone.

He shifted slightly, flexing his claws. Claws? Yes, yes, claws. He twitched his head in the cramped chamber. His smaller companion rustled again.

He could hear something. Footsteps? Deep voices? Mechanical clicks and whirs of Transformation? Transformation? Yes. Yes, He could do that, couldn't he?.

Warmth. Comfort. His limited senses and his small companion. That was all he knew.

And then, his world erupted into fire.

* * *

He fell from the chamber as the glass shattered from heat. Blistering heat, his sensitive eyes scalding under their metal lids. His companion from the chamber was in his arms, the heat growing more intense…

He grunted as the last of the Cybernucleac acid evaporated from his metal armor. Instinct took over, and he curled up with his companion, covering them both with his wide wings.

A blast of fire washed over them, and then a slash of liquid, and suddenly, something was sealed around them…

* * *

The chaotic array of Cybermatter in the destroyed laboratory took Megatron and Shockwave by surprise. It was quickly forgotten as Shockwave attempted to terminate Starscream.

"Your argument… Is Logical…" Shockwave determined as he let go of Starscream's head.

Starscream let out a gasp of relief, glancing at the Cybermatter. As Shockwave and Megatron began discussing the usage of the Cybermatter, he stood and noticed an odd formation in the Cybermatter.

He walked over and gave it a few taps. It seemed oddly strained. "Hmm…" She said, thinking.

Then he ran a claw over part of it, slicing it open. There was a petal creaking sound. "Gah!" He sad, leaping backwards. Then, the Predacons exploded from their Cybrmatter shell.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted, as the smaller Predacon landed on the larger one's shoulder. Megatron had looked up at the noise and his mouth dropped open in shock. _"How can this be?!" _He thought to himself.

Now, not only did he still have an unwanted Predacon on his hands, he hand a new pair as well! And not only that, this one looked just as powerful as Predaking, if not more so!

The predacon took several uneasy steps towards the three Cybertronians in front of him. His head was still fuzzy from the stress of the explosion and his prematurely ended growth.

"Hmmm…" He said, looking them over. He recognized one of them from his limited stored data. His creator, Shockwave.

He blinked. "So… You survived." The tall silver being said. The Predacon detected a hint of something. Anger? Confusion? He shook his head.

"I Am Lord Megatron. Bow before your master." Megatron said, facing the Predacon. He glanced at Shockwave. The Cyclopean Scientist nodded his head slightly and the Predacon Knelt. "I live to serve."

Megatron glowered at the small Predacon on the larger one's shoulder. The creature chattered angrily.

"Silence Blackbeak." The predacon said.

Blackbeak? His companion's name. His name?

"Grimwing." He said aloud as he rose to his feet. "I am Grimwing."

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Please please let me know? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Megatron walked slowly on the the bridge of his warship. "Soundwave... Tell Predaking to come to the bridge... at once." He said, sounding rather angry.

Soundwave nodded and a transmition sent. Megatron looked out at the stormy sky they were flying through.

"You summoned me, my liege?" Predaking asked, walking onto the deck. Megatron detected leftover fury from the earlier destruction on his kind, and his following battle.

"Indeed, my warrior." Megatron said, turning to face the Predacon. "After careful inspection of the remnants of Shockwave's lab, we made a discovery that I think may interest you."

Predaking nodded stiffly, and followed his master. His fury was still raging inside him at the loss of his brethren at the hands of the Autobots.

Megatron led him to the medical lab doors. "My Liege, what are we doing here?" He asked, voice low.

Megatron's eyes narrowed. "Enter and find what we found."

Predaking's eyes narrowed in suspicion and opened the door. For a moment, he saw nothing. Then his mouth fell open as another being in the room turned to face him.

"Predaking, meet Grimwing, your fellow Predacon, as well as his partner Blackbeak." He said as Blackbeak chattered on Grimwing's shoulder.

Megatron looked a Grimwing. "Grimwing, Predaking is your commanding officer. You answer to him, as long as he doesn't forget that he answers to me."

Predaking shook his head out of his stunned silence. "You have my word, my lord." Megatron nodded, and walked from the room.

Grimwing looked over his commander. The orange and black Predacon was examining him and Blackbeak at the same time, neither ready to make a move.

They stood, facing each other for a long time before Predaking finally took a step towards him. "My brother, I cannot express the happiness at your survival."

Grimwing blinked. "Why do you call upon me as an equal, when Lord Megatron clearly stated that You were my commander?"

Predaking looked slightly surprised. 'In Rank, I am your superior, but in species, we are equals." He said, closing the distance and placing a hand on Grimwing's shoulder. Grimwing was exactly the same height as Predaking.

Grimwing blinked, but his spark calmed as he saw Predaking grace him with a slight smile. Blackbeak chattered agitatedly on his shoulder.

Despite his slight annoyance, Grimwing reached up and gently stroked his partner's neck to calm him.

"Predaking... I'm afraid I am confused as to the circumstances of my emergence from Hyperevolution. Why was I born into an inferno?" Grimwing asked.

Predaking's eyes turned harsh and dangerous and Grimwing took a step back in surprise. "You were the only survivor of an explosion that claimed the lives of our brethren, an attack by our mortal enemies, the Autobots."

Grimwing blinked. "Autobots?"

Predaking explained of the Decepticon cause and of the Autobot's constant interference.

Grimwing was instantly suspicious, but said nothing. His eyes narrowed. Something seemed out of place, but no matter, it could wait.

Until he'd thought it through, He would follow Predaking. What could he do anyway?

For the moment.

* * *

**And here we go...**


End file.
